Primma Ballerina
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: ¿Tenía que responder, estaban bromeando? ¿Qué podía decirles, qué los traía la cigüeña?


Corresponde al reto de 'Cigüeña' de la comunidad de elejota _!crack and roll_.  
**~Extensión:** 700 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Advertencia clásica: Spoilers en caso de no haberlo leído. Situado en la mitad del primer libro.

**~Disclaimer****:** Flowers in the Attic pertenece a la saga Dollanganger de V.C. Andrews, no hay ningún fin de lucro escondido en esta historia.

* * *

**Primma ballerina.**

_"La danza es el único arte en el que nosotros mismos somos el material del que el arte está hecho."_  
Ted Shawn.

_

* * *

_

Sus curiosos ojitos me miraban fijamente.

Me quedé de una pieza ante la pregunta de Carrie, los gemelos estudiaban mi rostro ávidamente mientras yo sentía como los colores subían a él. Jamás hubiera pensado que será yo quién tendría que responder aquella vergonzosa pregunta, cuando 'ni siquiera la había hecho'. La persona a la que me resistía a llamar _madre_ no tuvo tiempo para contestarme a mí menos lo iba a tener para Carrie y Cory, a quienes ni siquiera miraba.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez, pensando en algo decente que decirles; me quedé pensando con la mirada fija en el gramófono. Sus ojillos azules seguían mis nerviosos movimientos con total devoción, esperando fervientemente mis palabras, sus cabezas giraban hacia un costado a la par que la mía y sus rizos rubios perfectamente peinados bailaban al son de sus movimientos.

─Eh… ─ _'¿Dónde está Chris cuando lo necesito?'_

─Pues ustedes saben que cuando la _primma ballerina_ encuentra a su _danseur_, generalmente se enamoran. ─Ellos hicieron muecas de 'no entender'; bien sabía que era pésima con los ejemplos pero al menos me esforzaría por hacerles comprender aquello─. Ellos interpretan a muchos personajes distintos, siempre en pareja. Su corazón generalmente les pertenece el uno al otro porque están enamorados. Luego cuando ellos deciden retirarse del ballet hacen su último baile: uno bastante pasional y privado donde se demuestran su amor… y así nacen los bebés.

No supe en que momento me perdí en mis fantasías pero lo podía ver claramente, de pie tras Cory y Carrie, con el rostro cubierto de sombras. Su aroma masculino inundaba la habitación y parecía que sus manos estaban extendidas hacia mí; su silueta fornida de anchos hombros y al final su pies en tercera posición. _Mi danseur_, la música de la Bella Durmiente comenzó a sonar en mi mente; contuve mis impulsos de danzar hasta allí.

En algún momento mis ojos creyeron encontrarse con los suyos, fue el instante en que todo se detuvo, el tiempo transcurría con lentitud. Los gemelos emitieron un resuello que me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, después de escudriñar las sombras y asegurarme de que no estaba allí les pregunté qué había pasado.

─Te perdiste en tus sueños, Cathy ─dijo Cory con una voz melancólica pese a que en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa. No pude evitar corresponderla pues sabía que después se avecinaba la creación de una nueva melodía, reconocía su mirada febril ─ardiente, como cuando me entran ganas de probar un nuevo salto con los pointes─.

La voz de Carrie nos interrumpió con un silbido de pajarillos, le sonreí.

─Pero Cathy ¿qué pasa con las bailarinas que no llegan a ser la _primma ballerina_?

¡Oh!

─ ¿O con las mujeres que no son bailarinas? ─secundó Cory.

¡Maldición! Son demasiado inteligentes, le encontraron todos los fallos a mi respuesta. Rápidamente traté de buscar una justificación pero no fue necesario ya que Chris emergió de las sombras, exactamente del mismo lugar en el que había visto a mi _danseur_. Llevaba en las manos la canasta de la comida mientras decía algo de la hora que no alcancé a comprender.

Estaba demasiado aliviada, él llegó como una ola de salvación. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los gemelos que se pararon con rapidez y corrieron rumbo a las escaleras para 'lavarse las manos' argumentando que estaban muy hambrientos pese a que segundos antes me miraban embobados esperando a que les respondiera. No pude ocultar mi indignación cuando me di cuenta de que era por Chris ¡habían salido corriendo avergonzados de que él se enterara de su pregunta!

─ ¿Qué pasó?

Su mirada fue intensa y el color subió a mi rostro.

─Me hicieron la pregunta del millón.

Chris me miró interrogante, rodé mis ojos mientras le daba la espalda ligeramente enfadada… estaba segura de que él entendía que era lo que le quería decir pero se hacía tonto el muy traidor. Su mano rodeó mi muñeca al momento de darme la vuelta, me atrajo hacia él con una mirada dura.

─Cathy… ─soltó con un tono amenazador.

Bufé.

─Soy como su madre ─repliqué como respuesta, salí tras los gemelos gruñendo cuando él empezó a reír.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
